


love you as you've always been

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffcember 2020, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Mercedes couldn't have been more delighted when Hubert asked her out. But lately he's seemed withdrawn.Written for Fluffcember Day 2: "Reassurances"
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Hubert von Vestra
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 12





	love you as you've always been

Mercedes was enjoying herself, but she wasn’t sure Hubert was.

Her new boyfriend was stiffened up in his seat across from her, trying hard not to scowl. They had been friends for a long time, so Mercedes already knew a lot about Hubert von Vestra. But after officially becoming a couple, Hubert had started to change.

She always knew he was a devoted person, as she saw with his interactions with Edelgard (she had almost cried with joy when Edelgard fiercely assured her that they loved each other like siblings), but for about a week now he seemed more… withdrawn. They’ve never had much problems with reasonable space and boundaries as friends, but as romantic partners it almost seemed like Hubert was trying to distance himself from her....

This bothered Mercedes greatly, but she believed that her own positive attitude was the first step for positive change, so she put those thoughts in the back of her mind and tried to enjoy the date Hubert set up for them.

And she really was enjoying herself! Hubert had reserved a table for two at the finest restaurant in Enbarr, and he was acting like a perfect gentleman: pulling out the chair for her, telling her to order whatever she liked, and listening to her go on and on about the interior design or fruity cocktail she ordered. But then again, there had been a few snags.

Hubert, who was usually very coordinated, had spilled his glass of water all over the dining table; he’d growled out their orders to a young waiter, visibly frightening her; and his responses to Mercedes, normally measured and thoughtful, were coming out stilted and awkward.

The dinner came and went, with Mercedes’s efforts to ease the nervous Hubert not as soothing as it could be. They had just reached Hubert’s car after paying and leaving the establishment when Mercedes felt Hubert’s hand on her wrist.

“Can we talk for a moment?” he said, his face stricken.

Mercedes felt her stomach drop. “Of course.” Was he going to break up with her? Was she too talkative? Too financially demanding? She knew she shouldn’t have gotten that fruity cocktail!

“I just,” Hubert started shakily, placing his hand on the top of his vehicle to anchor himself, “I was just wondering whether I was acting as an acceptable boyfriend.”

“What?” Mercedes was so dumbstruck she started giggling. “Of course you are! I gave you a very enthusiastic “yes” when you asked me to be your girlfriend, didn’t I?”

Hubert gulped, blinking rapidly. The laughter lingering in Mercedes’s throat died: this was the first time she’d seen him near tears.

“You know, I’m not a romantic person. I appear sinister, and people will think someone as beautiful as you must have been tricked into dating someone revolting like me.” Hubert’s voice was cracking with emotion.

“Until I met you, I have never felt desired physically or romantically. I do not know how to act as a significant other. I’m trying not to be overbearing, or too tightly latched to you.” Hubert clenched his fist and lowered his head.

“I just want you to know that I cherish you so much, even if I’m inept in showing it.”

Mercedes sighed, and raised his head up with her cold fingertips so she could look into his striking eyes. What a silly man-- and what a ruthlessly caring man-- she has chosen.

“Hubert, I want to date you as you’ve always been, with all of your flaws and intricacies. I didn’t fall in love with the man you’re trying to become: I’ve fallen in love with the smart, dedicated, and overwhelmingly handsome man you’ve always been.”

Hubert’s breath caught. He looked at Mercedes like she was the only woman in the world. His fists relaxed and fell to his side.

“So if you want me to know you cherish me, tell me your ideas, try my new recipes, and stay by my side. Be the man I fell for.” Mercedes wrapped Hubert in an embrace, and when he rested his chin on top of her head, she knew he trusted her.

“I’ll stay as you loved me, my beloved, and then I will improve, and our union will only grow stronger,” Hubert whispered, holding Mercedes tightly.

Although the air that evening was cold, standing outside his car, the two lovers never felt warmer.


End file.
